1. Technical Field
This document relates to a support assembly.
2. Background Art
Conventional hanger devices are available that mount on structures and suspend items out of the way in a convenient place. However, these devices do not readily permit universal movement of their hangers. While some of these devices allow a swiveling (spinning) movement of their hangers, they do not also allow pivoting and swinging movements of their hangers from side to side to any position in the range of 0° to about 180°.